<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>迟到的姐姐 by gukeyishi_uncle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397929">迟到的姐姐</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gukeyishi_uncle/pseuds/gukeyishi_uncle'>gukeyishi_uncle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Lesbian Elsa (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:47:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gukeyishi_uncle/pseuds/gukeyishi_uncle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>这是随便写的玩具车，发在妹攻群当福利的。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna &amp; Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>迟到的姐姐</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>这是随便写的玩具车，发在妹攻群当福利的。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　披星戴月而来的艾莎推开了阿伦戴尔女王的卧室门，今天本来应该按照书信上约定的五点就来的，结果因为突然造访的客人而推迟了时间。</p><p>　　嗯？房间里为什么一点灯光都没有？</p><p>　　“安娜？”她试探的叫了一声。</p><p>　　接着就被藏在门后的人拦腰抱住。</p><p>　　安娜的下巴磕着她的肩头，慢悠悠地说道：“姐姐，您迟到了。”</p><p>　　“我很抱歉，安娜，不过我可以解释。”艾莎的手搭上安娜正在抚摸她腰间的手，将身体向后靠去，闭着眼睛，十分惬意的享受妹妹的怀抱。</p><p>　　“尊贵的冰雪女王陛下可要为你的迟到付出点代价。”安娜握住细腰，轻轻一带，就让冰雪女王转了个身，两个人拥抱在一起，慢慢晃动，嘴上说着要讨伐女王，可是嘴角的笑忍不住暴露了自己。</p><p>　　艾莎凑近了安娜的唇，轻轻啄了一下，搭在肩膀上的手有意无意的撩动着安娜的后颈，她撒娇一样冲妹妹眨了眨眼睛说，“这个代价，用身体行吗？”</p><p>　　安娜歪了歪头笑着说，“这个提议我非常赞同。”</p><p>　　一声，非常轻的，吻声出现在两个拥抱着的人之间，接着，艾莎被抵在了门上，衣料曾在门板上的微小声音在这一片漆黑的女王卧室里被放大，有一双手解下了身后的披风，它落在两人脚下，接着紧紧贴着的唇舌又将那个交缠着又不肯停歇的吻加剧。</p><p>　　安娜的手轻轻摸这艾莎的侧腰，伴随着舌尖的不断交融，她捏住了姐姐的腰，将她贴向自己。</p><p>　　“嗯~”艾莎任由妹妹抱着抚摸她的身体，一边表达对这个吻的喜爱，缠绵极了，感觉到了等了自己一下午的妹妹的些许不忿在里面，被轻轻啃咬的下唇又迎接了吮吸，带着热度的舌头将她的嘴角霸占，像是硬生生要让她弯起一个弧度似的。</p><p>　　接着，是侧脸，是耳垂，是白皙又敏感的脖颈。</p><p>　　当身体坠入软绵绵的大床时，艾莎才反应过来，自己身上的衣服在刚才的热吻之中被脱去了一半。</p><p>　　湿热的呼吸喷洒在细嫩的肩头，这里被反复细细的舔吻，安娜似乎特别喜欢看她穿露肩的衣服，对她的肩总有种别样的留恋。</p><p>　　锁骨被舌尖带过，带起了微微的战栗感，这让呻吟声带上了更为甜腻的诱惑，散开的长发随着安娜的挪动而轻轻骚弄着她的胸前，艾莎有些难耐的将手抬起来，想去指挥妹妹将唇舌放在更需要它的地方，却没想到，她的手指被包裹进了温热的口腔。</p><p>　　“呜……安娜！”她被这种攀上来的酥麻感一下激的睁开了眼睛，借着月光，她看到妹妹眼中带着情欲，在轻轻啃咬她的手指，吻她的手背，再用舌尖在她的手心悠闲的打着圈儿。</p><p>　　这个毫不掩饰自己对姐姐渴求的人微笑着，俯身，将她的衣服拉下，让胸前的浑圆只露出一半，却只低头亲吻它们之间的地方。</p><p>　　这种避重就轻的挑逗让艾莎不得不微微挺起腰身，拉过妹妹的手，带到自己背后，将身上多余的布料亲手剥掉。</p><p>　　“我的姐姐，这么想我吗？”安娜顺从了女王的指示，白色的裙装被扔在床下，接着是胸衣，后来是内裤，没有费什么力气就得到了一具令人血液喷张的完美肉体，她正害羞的扭动，等待自己的爱抚。</p><p>　　姐姐没有回答这个令人害羞的问题，而是勾过妹妹的脖颈，将她贴向自己，冰雪女王往常微凉的身体现在却在发烫，如果再让妹妹的眼光扫视下去，就要沸腾了一样。</p><p>　　柔软的胸部终于落入了手掌之间，手的主人坏心眼的用指缝夹住那挺立的花蕾，轻轻揉动，直接的色欲快感让人忍不住想要叫出来，事实上女王也这样做了。</p><p>　　“啊~嗯……”她甚至用自己的手覆盖住了妹妹的手背，跟着揉动的频率，向下按压，她怀念这种感觉，被掌握的感觉。</p><p>　　散落在这具身体各处的吻逐渐集中，从轻吻慢慢加重力道，在每一个让她战栗的地方停留，烙下痕迹，安娜太熟悉她的身体了，在这种操控之下，让人害羞的声音从断断续续变成了持续的吟哦。</p><p>　　修长的双腿被富有热度的手掌来回抚摸，时不时还被捏起，伴随着的是安娜口中的轻咬，平坦的小腹已经深深浅浅落下了牙印和吻痕。</p><p>　　接着，调皮的手拐了个弯，毫无预兆的落在了腿间，将酝酿已久的湿滑挑起，还坦然的获得了一声带着羞涩的惊呼，“不要……”</p><p>　　“不要什么？”安娜跪在姐姐的腿间，听到这一声欲拒还迎的呼喊，又探过去，亲吻了姐姐的嘴角。</p><p>　　艾莎摇了摇头，脸上的红晕完全散开，没来得及拉上窗帘的玻璃窗将月光持续的撒在姐姐身上，安娜将姐姐一切迷离的神情收在了眼底，她再难控制自己想进入她的欲望，舌尖撬开姐姐唇齿的同时，修长的手指便送入了湿滑的花道内。</p><p>　　她看到姐姐皱起了眉头，长长的睫毛颤动，但是又不想放过姐姐甘甜的唇舌，手指轻缓的抽递，在湿润的窄壁内寻找让姐姐快乐的地方。</p><p>　　在热吻结束的同时，两根手指也找到了那个微微凸起的地方，在哪里反复勾弄，成功得到了女王的肯定，她的双手插入安娜的发间，将她的唇再次移向自己的乳肉，“哈……啊……安……安娜！”</p><p>　　双指之间的水声越来越大，抽递，勾弄，轻轻按动或者反复的在敏感点上面写上艾莎的名字，一个字母，一个字母慢慢的勾画，换来了身下人逐渐失控的呻吟。</p><p>　　“呜……啊……舒服……”</p><p>　　“嗯，啊，爱我！安娜！”</p><p>　　“这里，嗯……深一点~”</p><p>　　淫词浪语在此刻是最美妙的催情剂，安娜将手臂抬高，架起姐姐的左腿放在肩上，压到一个舒适的角度，将抽递逐渐加速，带着偶尔曲起的指节，不断冲击着快感的巅峰。</p><p>　　“艾莎，我喜欢听你为我呻吟。”她毫不掩饰的将难以启齿的词语说给姐姐听，换来的是内壁羞怯的吮吸，有个慌乱的手试图想去捂住她的嘴，却被埋在体内的手指冲击到了顶峰，脱力的垂了下去。</p><p>　　“啊，慢…呜…安娜……嗯……”</p><p>      从喉中蹿出的惊呼和粘腻的液体涌出，都在褒奖着妹妹的攻城略地。</p><p>　　瓷白的身体泛上粉红，她抽搐着加紧双腿，不断吮吸着埋在体内灵巧的手指，就像……</p><p>　　艾莎突然睁开眼睛，盯着天花板，脸上的潮红转化成艳红。</p><p>　　就像刚才，她的手指，呆在妹妹的口腔里一样。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>